A Youtuber Disney
by LadyLizzie8
Summary: A fun Disney trip featuring Troyler, Zalfie, Shoey and Phan; all of whom are trying to keep their relationships secret from their friends! Also featuring the clueless bromance duo Marcus Butler and Caspar Lee. It will be an interesting day out for everyone! :) A cool collab with Princesseli !
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hi everyone! This fanfic will be a collab between princesseli and myself :) She's really awesome and I think the story will be really cool! This story will also be uploaded to her account so you can check it out there as well. We are going to be alternating writing chapters. So I've written the first chapter, she'll write the second and so on. **

**So yeah! I hope you like it!**

**-LadyLizzie**

* * *

><p>"Troye." I half-whisper from the doorway. "Troye." I whisper a little louder.<p>

"Uh.." is the mumbled reply I receive in return.

I open the door wider and quietly creep towards the bed. I carefully climb onto the bed, Troye is curled in a ball on the other side of the bed. His back is to me and his back is rising and falling with each breath he takes. I cautiously stand up and then I jump as I begin to shriek. "TROYE! TROYE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP TROYE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"WHHHAAAAA!?" Troye screams and falls off the bed in a tangled mess of sheets and flailing arms. "Uh." He moans from the floor. I fall down on to the bed laughing my ass off with tears streaming down my face. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." I laugh through my tears.

Troye climbs back onto the bed wearing his pouty face. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Aw poor baby." I coo. "But Troye! We're going to Disney today!

"I'm not. I am going to stay right here and sleep." He says while laying back down and shutting his eyes again.

"C'mon Troye! Don't make me wake you up for a second time!" I whine. He just lays there, unresponsive to my pleading.

I grin as an idea pops into my head. "Well then, it looks like I'll have to wake you up for a second time!" I announce. I inch towards him and wrap one arm around his waist. I lean my face close to his and whisper in his ear. "Trooyyee." I move my lips from his ear down his neck leaving a trail of soft kisses. Troye doesn't acknowledge it but I feel his body stiffen underneath me. I continue kissing his neck, his jawline, slowly moving up until my lips are brushing the corner of his mouth. I feel his lips tremble slightly as my lips barely brush his.

I pull away before kissing him completely and then hop out of bed. "Oh well. If you're tired you're tired." I say, walking back towards the door.

"Tyler." He groans in that sexy Australian accent of his. God I love the way he says my name. It sounds like more of a Ty-lah than a ty-ler. I turn and face him. Troye, now very much awake, is lying on his side and I can see his big blue eyes pleading at me from where I'm standing. I grin and saunter back towards the bed. 'Yes, Troye Sivan?"

Troye flashes me an adorable crooked smile and yanks the front of my shirt, forcing me down onto the bed. He puts his arms around me and I melt into his embrace.

After many incredible minutes of making out, Troye leans back and gives me a sweet smile. "Now that's how you wake someone up!" He says. I laugh and cuddle myself into his shoulder.

"Hey, Tilly?" Troye asks tentatively.

"What's up Troye Sivan?"

"We're not telling the others about us today, are we?" He asks.

"No not today." I reply. "I think you were right when you suggested keeping it a secret from our viewers and our friends. At least for a little while anyway, until we're completely sure how this is going to work."

"I agree..." Troye says. "But that does mean no kissing, no touching and no make out sessions while we're out today. I'm just saying that it will take a lot of self-control!"

"We are going to a children's theme park. I don't think make-out sessions are even legal there!" I joke.

"Well I guess we'll have to try it and see." Troye retorts.

I laugh and check the alarm beside the bed. "Troye! We're late! Come I we have to move if we want to test this make-out theory!" I exclaim. "I leap out of bed and head towards the door.

"Tyler!" Troye groans from behind me. "I think I need you to wake me up again.."

I laugh but continuing walking. When I'm outside the room I stop and lean against a wall. An entire day of pretending that we aren't secretly dating. Damn. Practically an entire day of no kissing. Double damn. This is going to be nearly impossible.

* * *

><p>"Alfie! It's time to get up! C'mon or we're going to be late!" I call from the kitchen. I walk into his bedroom and am not surprised to see that he is still laying in bed. I walk over to the bed and stare at him. He is still sound asleep. Alfie looks so adorable when he sleeps. His face is perfectly angelic and not at all mischievous, completely unlike when he's awake. "Alfieeee.." I say quietly. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.." Alfie remains completely still. I frown, he isn't usually a heavy sleeper. I lean my face overtop of his, examining it scientifically. Hmm well he's as good looking as always but I can't tell if he's asleep or not. "Alfieeeee.." I try again.<p>

Aflie's arms suddenly fly up from his sides and wrap around me pulling me down on top of the covers. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" He booms in what I think is meant to be his best giant voice.

I giggle and reply, "Tis I, the brave Zoella come to wake thee from thy slumber."

Alfie winks at me. "Why fair maiden! A price must be paid for awakening a giant you know."

"And pray what is this price of which you speak?" I enquire.

"Tis a kiss from thy fair lips." He grins mischievously.

"And if the fair maiden refuses?" I tease.

"Why then, the fair maiden receives the terrible punishment." Alfie adds. Before I can say anything else, Alfie is tickling my sides with ruthless intent.

"Alfie!" I shriek. I laugh and laugh until my sides ache and I'm gasping for breath. "Alfie! Cut it out!" I wheeze. By now I have tears streaming down my face. He finally relents and allows me to sit up. I wipe my face with the backs of my hands. "You do realize that has probably smudged my makeup?" I accuse, pretending to be upset.

Alfie gives me the most adorable smile. "But does not the fair maiden already know?" He says softly, his hand cupping the side of my face. "She is so beautiful she has not the need for artifice beauty."

I feel myself blush and I look down at the sheets before looking him in the eye. "You know you're the best boyfriend ever, right?" I say.

"Eh." He shrugs. "I can't help the fact that I am an amazing giant/boyfriend." He winks. "Having a big ego come with the business by the way."

I laugh and give him a small good morning kiss. "Do you still think it's a good idea to not tell our friends about us yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do." Alfie replies. "I don't think we're quite ready for the crazy reactions from our viewers just yet, and I think it's unfair to ask our friends to keep the secret from their viewers as well."

I nod my head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, we are meeting everyone in about an hour, so we have just enough time for breakfast before we have to.. Oh my gosh!" I break off.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asks, slightly alarmed.

"I made breakfast and completely forgot about it! The pancakes are probably stone cold by now!" I exclaim.

Alfie's eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Haha, I should have woken you up by announcing breakfast was ready!" I say. "You would be ready to go by now!"

Alfie laughs. "Yes I probably would be! Never mind though!" Alfie climbs out from under the covers and scoops me up into his arms. "Lead the way fair maiden! We shall henceforth begin our new quest!" He announces as he walks towards the door

I giggle. "Very well, my lord! Let us feast!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone! So this is chapter 2, as you can obviously tell. Princesseli wrote this and I think it is just amazing and adorable and ugh I need to improve my writing to keep up with this girl! as a matter of fact as soon as I read it I sent her this in an email **

**"****Holy fuck. ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST **** FANFIC CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER READ! I CANNOT EVEN FIND AN ADJECTIVE THAT DESCRIBES HOW IN AWE OF YOU I FEEL RIGHT NOW! I LITERALLY CAN'T EVEN! I DON'T CARE HOW CLICHE THAT SOUNDS I CANNOT HANDLE IT! That was cute and adorable and hot and just holy frick frack! I swear I am like chewing off my lip right now to stop myself from squealing out loud! I'm laying in bed and am like spasming from epic overload. *breathe. *breathe*" **

**and if you do not have a similar reaction I will eat the non-existent hat I am currently not wearing. You should definitely look her up and view her other stories because they are AWESOME! and I'm super psyched to be doing a collab together :)**

**So ya, I hope you enjoy!**

**-LadyLizzie xx**

* * *

><p>I shivered awake as I quickly pulled my knees to my chest. Why was it so cold? I looked down and saw the sheets had been dragged over to Shane's side of the bed. I rolled my eyes as I saw Shane's perfect body wrapped tightly in our deep purple duvet set. I took in every feature of his body; his perfect eyes, the way his mouth curved upwards slightly as he slept, his slender figure that he was never happy with, the moon-like scars that patterned his milky, white body. I sighed as the shivers consumed my body with ice.<p>

"Ugh Shaneeee," I squealed as I attempted to pull back the covers. Shane just mumbled and rolled over again so his back was facing me. I sighed as shivers continued to shoot through my almost bare body. There was only one thing for it.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" I yelled as I leaped onto Shane, tickling all up his sides and his chest.

"J-Joey," he groaned out, gasping for breath as I tickled at him harder. "Stopppp..."

I continued to climb my hands up and locked Shane's hips in between my knees. Tears of laughter started to pool in his sleep filled eyes. They glistened like diamonds on his crimson face, and I took a moment to admire him. The way his bed hair curled over his crinkly forehead, the way his cheek bones carefully framed his face, and I couldn't help but feel the warmth of my love for him grow inside of me. We just gazed into each other's eyes, our feelings whirling inside of us. I slowly leaned down and brushed my lips against his, causing him to physically tremble under my light touch.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips "Foreverandeverandeverandever."

I smiled into the kiss as I brushed his swollen lips again, before biting his lower one, teasing him.

"Come on, baby," I murmured into his smile. "Today we go to... DISNEY LAND!" I leaped off of him and ran to the kitchen, starting to prepare our breakfast consisting off almond smoothies and scrambled egg.

I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and I squirmed slightly as Shane's cold hands drew soft circles on my exposed, toned stomach. "Egg okay for breakfast?" I asked, continuing to cook the eggs.

"Mmmm," I heard him hum into my neck as he buried his head deep. I turned slightly, and kissed him on the head, allowing his sent of bed and cologne to fill my nose and lungs.

"I love you," I heard him mumble against my shoulder. I let I grin spread across my face as I heard those three precious words. Shane was mine, and I loved him too.

We quickly consumed or eggs and smoothies, Shane throwing me suggestive smirks all through breakfast. It took all off my strength to not leap onto his lap and shower him with peppery kisses. I rolled my eyes as he enthusiastically jumped out of his chair, and ran towards the shower. He could be such a kid sometimes. I rinsed the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher before awkwardly making my way towards the bathroom. I could hear the shower running, and immediately knew what Shane had in mind. I sighed as I pushed the door open, suddenly hit by the warm, sweaty steam that filled the bathroom. I saw Shane's silhouette through the blue shower curtain, his sudden appearance causing my breath to hitch.

"Joeyyyy," Shane sang through the sound of the water raining down on him. "Come join meeee."

I thought about this for a moment, before politely declining his offer. We had Disney land to pack for, and I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Awwwh Joeyyyy," he whined, his voice full of disappointment and reject. "You owe me one, though." He whispered, his voice laced with lust.

"Definitely," I giggle as I waltzed out of the room, swaying my hips as I hummed with contentment.

As I began throwing in shorts and tank tops into our suitcase, I contently listened to Shane perform in the shower. He wasn't actually half as bad as he made himself out to be, yet he never admitted it. As I fumbled around the room for my hairspray, I heard the shower cut off and the bathroom door unlock. I stole a glance over at Shane, causing my breath to hitch in my throat and I quickly turned away. We did not have time for this, but I couldn't get the image of Shane out of my head. The white cotton towel hung loosely off his waist and he purposely ran his hands through his wet hair and bit his bit his lip seductively...

"Why do you have to be so goddamn perfect?" I mumbled, my voice involuntarily cracking at the end. "I hate you." I smirked a little as he smiled and accidentally let his tongue poke out of his mouth, another one of his many quirks I had fallen in love with.

"I love you too," he giggled "foreverandeverandeverandever."

We were running late again, as usual, and I was hurrying around trying to find the park tickets and Shane was searching for our cameras. I sighed with relief as I found the tickets, tightly pinned up to our calendar along with a postcard from Shane's mum. I grabbed my keys and ran to our apartment door, impatiently waiting for Shane.

"Hurry up, will you?" I moaned as I leant against the door, admiring my astonishing boyfriend from afar.

As I walked out the door, Shane gently smacked my butt, causing me to jump slightly as he giggled and locked the door. We strolled over to the elevator, our fingers linked and I was running smooth circles along the back of his hand. This weekend was going to be perfect. I'd never been to Disney Land, and spending it with my favourite Brits, Zoe and Alfie, and then with Troye and Tyler, this weekend was going to be incredible. The only downside was, me and Shane couldn't act as a couple around them. We had agreed on waiting until we were both comfortable about us to tell our friends, so we couldn't act all coupley together. I internally frowned as I imagined a week end without being able to cuddle Shane in public.

Before I knew it, we had travelled the length of the corridor and a heard the familiar 'ping' of the elevator doors opening. We stepped inside, but as soon as the doors closed around us, Shane roughly pushed me against the wall and locked his legs around my hips.

"Shane, what the h-" I was interrupted by his lips as they crashed against mine. I was surprised at first, but quickly deepened the kiss by running my tongue along his lower lip, causing him to moan my name. As I felt the vibrations travel through my raw lips I couldn't help but let a deep moan slip out of my lips and wrap my hands tighter into Shane's still damp hair. This seemed to turn him on even more, because he squeezed the back of my thighs, indicating for me to wrap them tightly around his waist. I did so, and in doing this I felt my dark blue skinny jeans grow tighter and tighter around me, and before I knew it, Shane was gently grinding against me. In public. In an elevator.

Before we could continue any further, I heard the doors open and me and Shane sprang away from each other, my tank top crumpled and Shane's hair sticking out in tufts. We quickly re-linked hands and we strolled out of our apartment complex, both of us quickly glancing into a shop window as we passed.

"Jeez," I mumbled, sorting out Shane's tufty hair "What happened in the elevator!"

We both giggled as we hailed a cab, asking for Disney Land and dumped our luggage in the trunk.

We both slumped into the plush seats off the cab, both of us letting out a deep, stress-less sigh. As the taxi started moving, I felt Shane rest his head on my partly bare shoulder.

"When we get there, you do realise we can't act all 'Shoey', right?" I asked, curious as to whether he'd forgotten our agreement. I didn't get a response, just a simple hum into my shoulder as I smiled. Shane seemed so happy at the moment. I felt happy. Maybe we could make this work...

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Eli) I dedicated the elevator scene to my friend, Charlotte. Basically, 'What happened in the elevator?' is a Camren (Lauren and Camilia) ship thing... it's like a little fandom joke thing. So yeah, innocent Fifth Harmony stuff in there... sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n Hello everyone, so this is chapter 3! Yay! This is a chapter I have written. As you probably know by now I am writing this as a collaboration with princesseli so go check out her stories! **_

_**Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it! **_

_**-Lady Lizzie xx**_

* * *

><p>"Riiingggg. Riiinggggg! RIIInggggg! RIIIINNGGGGG!" Uhhhhh… I moan. I reach over and pick up the phone beside my bed. I lift it to my ear.<p>

"Hello!" I hear someone say. Funny it kind of sounds like Caspar. "Hello?" it says again. Funny he sounds really far away. "'Lo?" I mumble back.

"Marcus?" He calls.

"Mm-hmm. I'm listening." I let out a huge yawn. "Hey, are you in a tunnel or something?"

"Marcus I think..." Casper's voice fades away.

"Think wha?" I ask sleepily.

"I think you have the phone upside down...and I also.." He says a little louder.

Oh. I didn't wonder why the cord was above my head but that makes sense. I flip the phone and wince as Casper's voice is suddenly blasting in my ear. "THINK YOU'RE A COMPLETE MORON!" He shouts.

"That's nice. Now won't you shut up?" I ask while rubbing my poor temples.

"You're not going to ask me why I think you're a moron." He asks amusedly.

I yawn again and cuddle into the pillow on my side. "I held the phone the wrong way. Big deal. It's early and I'm tired." I mumble.

"YOU ARE A MORON!" He starts shrieking again. "WE'RE LATE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET THE OTHERS AT DISNEY 45 MINUTES AGO! YOU OVERSLEPT YOU DIPSTICK!"

Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh fuckity fucking shit! Shit fuck! I fly out from under the covers with speed and agility and for one brief momentary second, with the look of my crazed, sleep deprived, roller coaster obsessed look plastered on my face, I feel weightless. That is of course the moment before I face planted into the carpet. God I hate phones with cords. Somehow as I made my spinning leap of wonder the curly chord of death wrapped around my neck where it sits quite contentedly to choke me to death. "Gak! Gak!" I choke out. I log roll onto my stomach and take a sweet breath of oxygen as the chord unwinds. Phew still alive.

"SHIT!" I scream as I remember why I made that leap out of bed. I spring up from the floor and race to the chair that I had thrown my jeans on the night before. I tug them on and grab a t-shirt out of my chest of drawers. I fling it on without realizing that I forgot to take off the t-shirt I was already wearing. "BUGGAR!" I scream. I pull off both t-shirts and put on my clean one. I look around for my shoes but I can only find one. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I chant. I drop to my knees and start crawling around to find it. A few minutes later I do find it jammed underneath the armchair, I have no idea how it ended up there. I grab my keys and am about to rush out the door when I remember Caspar on the phone.

I rush back to the bed. I pick up the phone "Caspar, mate I am so sorry! I will be there in 15 minutes! 20 tops!" I rush.

"Whatever, mate." He snaps.*click* the line goes dead. Fantastic. He sounds completely hacked off.

I run to the, swing it open, rush into the hallway and run smack into something hard. As I tumble to the ground I become aware that the thing beneath me isn't hard at all, it's soft and human like. Actually it's soft and Caspar like. "Oophm!" I grumble as his elbow connects with my lower stomach. He's not that soft after all!

"Caspar? What the hell are you doing here" I ask as I try to untangle my limbs from his. I am amazed to see that by the time I sit myself up and look at him, Caspar is laughing. He's not just laughing. He is rolling on the floor, tears streaming down his face and he looks like he is about to pee. "What's going.." my voice trails off as realization dawns on me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone to check the time.

"You little shit!" I gasp.

"Hahahahahahaha! Y-you should have seen your face when you opened the door! I thought your pants were on fire!" Caspar wheezed. "Hahaha!"

I glare at him. "Fuck off." I say menacingly.

Caspar let out another long set of laughter. "Don't tell me I kissed a potty mouth! Honestly Marcus, I never realizes you were the kind of boy my mother warned me about."

I groan and flop back onto the floor. Caspar eventually stops laughing and stands up, offering me a hand as a truce. I contemplate pulling him down onto the floor and strangling him but then he says the magic word. "Breakfast?"

I nod. "Breakfast."

We walk down the hallway in silence until out of the corner of my eye, I see Caspar glancing at me. I turn my head and give him a mock glare. Caspar bursts out laughing and has to lean against the wall to support himself. "That was the best thing I have ever seen!" He gasps.

This time the glare I give him is real. "I hate you." I say flatly. "I am waking you up like that every holiday!" He chokes out. Now he has slid down the wall and has begun rolling around again.

I continue walking to the elevator and don't stop or look behind me, even when I hear him call out behind me. "Marcus, Marcus mate, wait!" I open the elevator and press the button for the lobby. The prank was very funny although I will never admit it to his face. As I am just about to step into the lobby I press all 15 buttons of the floors before ours. That idiot can walk to get his breakfast. As I follow my nose to the bacon and pancakes awaiting me in the breakfast room, I smirk to myself. I feel as if I have gotten just a little bit of my own back.

* * *

><p>I look over at Phil sleeping beside me. I've never told him this but he looks like an angel when he sleeps. Freaking corny but it's the truth. The way his messy hair covers his eyes and his slightly opened mouth just do something to me. Anyway, I'm so excited! Today is Phil and I's one month anniversary and I have a big surprise for him! However for me to be able to surprise him, he has to be awake, and that means risking his annoyance at waking up before midday. Ah. It's the age old dilemma of letting sleeping lovers lie or taking them to an amusement park. Hah who am I kidding, the answer is obvious.<p>

"Hey Phil. Phiiilll. Phillllllyyy. Philllllyy pillllllyyy. Wakey time. Wakey time!" I sing. "It's time for you to wake up and say hello to the birds and the sun and the sky." I finish off in opera style, just to add a bit of entertainment.

"Dan. You are never. I repeat never. Cheerful in the morning. What. Is. your. Problem. Today?" Phil groans keeping his eyes scrunched closed.

"Well." I muse. "It might have something to do with the fact that I am in Los Angeles. I have slept off all and any jet lag I had. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it's a beautiful day! Oh and today I'm going to Disneyland with my boyfriend. And did I mention that here I can get tanned to an alabaster white instead of the Edward Cullen look I've got going on."

Phil opens one of his eyes and peers at me. "What was that?"

"I have the same skin colour as Edward Cullen?" I pretend to act confused. "Without the sparkles of course." I add.

"No, no, before that." Phil persists.

"The sun is shining and the birds are singing?" I ask.

"Never mind." Phil says cuddling back into the quilt. "I must have imagined it."

"Ohhhh. I know the one you mean now." I muse thoughtfully while staring Phil's face, waiting for his reaction. "You were referring to where I said where I am taking my boyfriend to Disneyland for the day to celebrate our one month anniversary."

Phil's eyes snap open wide. "Are you serious!?" He says breathlessly. I nod. "Dan that is so cool! Holy crap this day is going to be epic!" He jumps on top of me and squishes me down into the pillows. "Wait I thought we were going to hang out with Tyler today?" He asks.

I shrug to the best of my abilities underneath his body. "I lied. I have no idea what Tyler's doing today, I just didn't want you making plans with anyone else. I hope that's okay, I know you were looking forward to making a video with him, but I know we'll be able to make videos with him some other time so I guess what I'm saying is that I hope you're not too upset and.." I ramble on until Phil's lips capture my own. I kiss him back enthusiastically.

Phil pulls away and says "It's perfect. You're prefect." His sweet breath tickles my face and his eyes look very dark right above mine. I grab his shirt and pull him down on top of me.

One of my hands rests on his chest the other cups his upper thigh pulling him deeper into the kiss. Phil's hands run down my sides as his tongue briefly licks my bottom lip. I moan and he slips his tongue inside of my mouth. Dear lord take Disney from me now and I would not care an ounce. As long I could stay here with my boyfriend's face and body mashed against mine. Poetic right? But oh sweet mercy Phil is an amazing kisser. We continue to kiss each other fervently until the need for oxygen becomes apparent.

As we both pull away we are both panting heavily, our chests rising and falling in time. "Wow." I pant.

"Yeah, wow." Phil's pants in reply. "Hey, Dan?" Phil asks."

"Hmm-mm." I hum in reply. I've got my breath back and am ready for less talking and more lip-lock. I cup his neck and begin to pepper his neck with sweet little kisses.

"Well.. I was just wondering I-if.." Phil's voice hutches as I run my tongue over a sensitive spot on his neck. He gasps as I begin to suck gently on it.

"Yes?" I murmur into his neck.

"If we are going to have to act like just friends when we're out today. I mean are we still keeping it a secret from our fans and friends?" Phil asks.

I pause from his neck for a moment. "I think it's a good idea to not tell our fans until we've told our friends in person." I say.

"I agree." Says Phil. "It's just going to be pretty hard not kissing you for a couple hours at a time!" He admits.

"Oh I completely forgot!" I gasp. I gently push Phil off of me and get out of bed. "Hey! I was comfy!" Phil complains. "Forgot what, anyway?"

I rummage around in the bottom of the closet and emerge holding a gift bag. "I completely forgot about the second part of your present!"

"Aw you didn't have to!" Phil begins to say.

I ignore him and place the bag in front of him on the bed, he sits up cross-legged. I sit cross-legged on the other side and begin to chant "open it, open it, open it!"

Phil peers inside the bag and grabs the card from inside. I shake my head ever so slightly. Such good manners. He opens it and starts jumping up and down, the best he can while still being cross-legged when the tickets fall out. "Eep!" He says.

I laugh at his cuteness. "Keep going!" I urge.

He opens the card and reads it out loud.

"Phil,

Thanks for such an amazing one month. I love you more each and every day we are together. I hope you will enjoy a day of Disney with me to celebrate.

Lots of love,

Dan xxxxxxxx"

I feel my face turn red as Phil looks at me. He leans over the bag and gives me a kiss. "I love you too." He says quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, waving my hand to get him to continue opening his present.

Phil lays the card and tickets to one side and he reaches his hand inside the gift bag. He lifts out 2 pairs of sunglasses and 2 t-shirts. The sunglasses are big and have little Mickey Mouse heads on the side. The t-shirts are red and blue with the Disney logo on them. "There's more, there's more!" I say. Phil reaches his hand back inside the bad and this time pulls out 2 hats. These hats are not just any hats. These hats are black and have two massive Mickey Mouse ears on top of them and a little chin elastic on the bottom. Phil laughs as he tries on the hat and the sunglasses.

"How I look?" He asks.

"Unrecognizable." I reply. "Which is exactly the point, this way the two of us will be able to hold hands, make out and gross out a lot of little kids without anyone recognizing us." I explain.

Phil takes off his glasses and stares at me. "That is one very genius plan Mr. Genius." He says. "I'm impressed."

I shrug." It's been a month, you should have realized you're dating a mastermind by now." I joke.

"You learn something new every day." Phil says leaning in towards me.

I manage to get out my "so I've been told." Before our lips connect and Phil climbs on top of me again. "Happy one month anniversary." He says softly.

"Happy one month anniversary." I reply and we carry on where we left off.


End file.
